Want U Back
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Antonio wants Margo back, but she still believes that he was the same Antonio that broke her heart. Now Antonio is determined to win back the girl of his dreams. Truths will be revealed, confessions will be heard, and martonio fluff will be seen. {Bad summary, but just read}
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Margo was talking to her friends Allison Sanders and Flora Rosebloom as they sat down at the fountain at the mall. Allison pulled out a hand mirror and began primping her hair and makeup. "Guys, is my makeup okay?" she asked. Margo and Flora looked at each other and back at Allison.

"You of all people should be worried about makeup," Margo said.

Allison shrugged and put her mirror back into her bag. "It's not my fault. I want to look my best for any guys who ask me out," she said in defense.

"Ally, you don't need makeup. You're beautiful the way you are," Flora added.

Allison looked at Flora. "_You _don't need makeup. Look at you! You're like a full bloom flower," she exclaimed. Flora smiled and looked away, staring at her hands. It was true; Flora was the prettiest girl they knew. With her tan skin, honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs, and jade eyes, she could attract a crowd of boys faster than a bee in search of nectar. Flora brushed her bangs out of her face and said shyly. "I'm not that attractive."

"Are you kidding? You're like the number one hottest girl at our school! Not only that, you're dating Nathanial Hudgingson, the second hottest boy in our school," Allison pointed.

"Who's the first?" Margo asked.

Allison looked past the girls and pointed. Margo and Flora followed her gaze and spotted Antonio Perez not too far from the girls. Margo scowled and quickly turned away. "Yup, he's a looker alright. _Me encanta chicos latinos_!" Allison purred. Margo rolled her eyes and began texting. "You're wasting your time, Ally. He's nothing but a heartbreaker. But hey, if you're attracted to that type, go for it." Flora looked at Margo and took her hand.

"Margo, I know what you saw must have been heart shattering that day, but you have to let it go," she said.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Allison sang abruptly, getting a few looks from some passerbys.

Margo and Flora stared at her, a perplexed look on their faces. "What? You said 'let it go'," she replied. Flora slowly nodded her and looked at Margo. "The point is," Flora continued. "Is that you need to just drop it. There may have been a reason behind it all."

"Flora's right. At least talk to him. It won't kill you."

"Look, can we talk about something else?" Margo asked.

The girls remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say. The silence was shattered when Flora's cell phone blared out "Shower" Flora looked at it and walked away, picking up the phone. "Hey, mom," Flora said into the phone. Allison watched Flora walk away and have her phone call in private and smile. "Flora's really lucky to have a guy like Nathanial. Don't you think, Margo?" Allison asked suddenly. Margo followed Allison's gaze and nodded.

"Yeah. It was only four months ago that Flora and her family moved here, And now, she's living her happily ever after."

Flora walked back to the girls and picked up her shopping bags. "Sorry, guys. My mom had to go back to work, and someone needs to watch over Rose," she said apologetically. Allison looked at her watch and jumped up. "Me too, Margo. I would love to stay, but I have an appointment at the hair salon. But we'll talk later tonight, okay?" Margo smiled and nodded her head, watching the girls walk off.

"Later, Margo!"

"Bye, Mar-Mar!"

Margo waved her friends goodbye and looked at the time on her phone. It was four-fifteen, and Margo had nothing to do. Her eyes roamed the mall, trying to find something to distract her, when a super pink, extremely girly shop opened her eyes. Posters of super cute girly things, like rainbows and unicorns and whatnot, were all over the windows, and a big poster had the words "Opening Sale! 50% all Hello Kitty merchandise!" were in bold. Come to think of it, she saw a flyer about the store grand opening the other day. She dug into her pocket and smiled pulled out a twenty Gru have given her before she left, plus some extra money from her allowance. Having nothing better else to do, the brunette walked over to the store. Margo entered and was surprised to see so many girls swarming the place. There were about fifty girls in the store, and half of them were girls in her age.

"Hello! Welcome to Kawaii Tokyo! Please feel free to browse! And we have a 50% of all Hello Kitty merchandise!" A saleswoman said perkily.

Margo smiled and looked around the store. She walked past shelves packed with plushies, Rilakkuma stuffed bears, and cute totes. Margo was about to turn around and walk away when something caught her eye. She picked up a box set of the entire _Sailor Moon_ manga, signed by the author, Naoko Takeuchi.

"Ah, I see you've taken a liking to one of today's hotsellers," the saleswoman said.

Margo smiled and walked over to the cash register. "You know, miss, if you get another manga set, you can have it for free," the saleswoman said. Margo looked around and took the _Fruits Basket_ box set as well. "Okay, you're total is $29.72." Margo paid the cash register and took the change and receipt from the saleswoman. The saleswoman dropped a Sailor Moon plushie into the bag and smiled.

"With every Sailor Moon merchandise, you get a plushie," She explained. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, ma'am," Margo said politely.

She turned away and went to march out the door, but a giant panda plushie stopped her. She looked at the time in the store and shrugged "I guess I could hang out here," Margo said. Not long after that, Margo walked out with a tote full of mangas, plushies, how-to books and a Pretty Princess Unicorn for Agnes. Satisfied with her purchase, Margo took a few steps towards the exit, when a all-too familiar voice made her freeze solid.

"Hola, Margo."

Margo gulped and stared at the ceiling. "Please don't be Antonio Perez, please don't be Antonio Perez," she repeated.

"I can hear you, bella."

Margo sighed and turned to come face to face with Antonio Perez. He wore this trademark smirk and stared at Margo's tote. "Doing a little shopping, no?"

Margo hid the tote behind her back and looked away, staring at anything but Antonio. "None of your business, Antonio. What do you want anyways?" she asked annoyed. Antonio reached out to touch Margo's cheek, but she moved away. "I missed you, chica. It's been so long since we've last spoken. My soul has been yearning for you," he said in a forlorn voice. Margo couldn't help but to scoff at his comment.

"And why would you miss me when you could be chasing after some other girls? I see a bunch of lovely girls over there. You should talk to them," she said.

"But, Margo," Antonio pleaded. "Believe me when I say 'I miss you'. Nothing is the same without you."

Margo looked at Antonio for a while, not really saying anything. "Then maybe you'll twice before toying and breaking a girl's heart. Because you never know what you have until it's gone," she said finally. "Goodbye, Antonio." Margo turned around and walked away quickly before Antonio could say anything. She walked out of the mall without looking back.

* * *

"You said _what_?!" Allison screamed at Margo through the phone that night. "You turned down the hottest boy at our school-in this town, even- and just walked away? Are you insane?" Margo rolled her eyes and watched _Pretty Little Liars_. "If by insane, you mean doing myself a huge favor by saving myself from another heartbreak? Then yes, I am insane," Margo said.

"But think about it, Mar. Antonio Perez! Every girl's dream hunk!" Allison said in an insistent voice.

"Not my dream hunk," Margo sad bluntly.

Margo slipped on her fuzzy bunny slippers and munched on some popcorn. "I mean, seriously. Who are we kidding? Me and Antonio would never work out. He's a player, I'm a bookworm. He's popular with the girls, I'm well known with the other geniuses at our school. He's a boy who takes advantage of a girl's feelings…. And I'm a girl who idiotically believes a guy when they tell you the things that flatter a girl most." Margo paused and took a deep breath. "Let's stop living in a fantasy and snapping back into reality: Antonio Perez was my, and will be my last, sweetheart ever! End of discussion." A heavy silence hung in between the line between the phone lines.

"You know, just because you two had a little fall out in the past, but there's a small little called 'chemistry'. If it doesn't work out in the past, I'm sure it'll work out now," Allison assured her.

"How do you know?" Margo asked.

"Trust me. I'm an expert with these things. Who else do you think got Flora and Nathanial together?" Allison questioned. "If I didn't meddle in Flora's love life, she wouldn't have the guts to invite Nathanial to see a movie."

Margo smiled, remembering how ecstatic Flora was after her date with Nathanial. "She wouldn't shut up about the date for an entire week," she chuckled. "Anyways, I gotta run. I'll talk to tomorrow." Margo closed the phone call and tossed her phone on the side of the couch. She sighed and slumped back on her seat, rummaging her hand through her hair. Margo then got up from the couch and handed her bowl of popcorn to Dave and Kevin, who had sat next to her without her noticing. She trudged herself over to her room, rubbing her eyes. She entered her room and crawled into bed. She took off her glasses and set them next to her. A mirage of Antonio flashed through Margo's eyes in a millisecond, then disappeared.

"No, Margo. He broke your heart. He isn't worth it," she told herself.

But that still didn't keep her heart form beating so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said what?" Flora yelled at Margo the next day as they walked towards the school building.

Allison was looking at her compact and applying lip gloss. "I said the same thing to her last night," she said, staring at her reflection. Flora shook her head and looked at Margo. "When I said 'Go talk to Antonio,' I didn't meant for you go and demolish him verbally! Who does that?" Flora asked incredulously. Margo smiled and walked up the steps to the school. "A smart person. Someone who doesn't want to get hurt again." Flora rolled her eyes and walked into the school building, heading to her lockers. Fortunately, the girls' lockers were night next to each others, and they had most of their classes together, except sixth period. Allison stopped applying make up on herself and looked at Margo.

"You know, Margo. There could be a logical explanation for all this. Maybe that was his sister he was dancing with," Allison suggested. "I mean, come on. Did you even meet his family? Besides his dad?"

Margo was going to reply, but didn't come up with an answer. Now that she thought about it, she has not met any one of Antonio's family (excluding his father, of course). It then dawned upon the girl that Antonio mer all of her family, but not once ever bother to ask Antonio about his. He did, as she recalled, mention about a girl named Maria Camilia once, but that was about it. Margo opened her locker door and absentmindedly withdrew her math textbook.

"No," she finally answered.

Allison looked at Flora and smiled. "So there you have it! It could have been someone from his family that he forgot to introduce you to!" Allison said. "Or it could have been a good friend of his!"

Margo closed her locker and leaned on it. "Even if it's so, he would have told me that he was going to dance with someone else. I would have been cool with it. But he went out and danced with some other girl. Obviously, I'm going to assume that he's cheating on me." Allison smiled and shook Margo's shoulders.

"Stop jumping into conclusion!" she bellowed into her face.

"I can hear you just fine!" Margo yelled back.

Allison stopped shaking Margo and opened her own locker. Flora's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out and read it, a smile pulling at her lips. She quickly took her books and notebook, shoved them into her bag then ran off down the hall. "Sorry, girls! Nathanial's waiting for me in the band room! I gotta run!" Flora yelled over her shoulder. Margo smiled and was about to holler something back at him, when someone caught her eye. Down the hall was a girl with long black hair with a pink who wore a denim jacket, white lace shirt, a hot pink skirt and white converse. The girl was too busy texting someone to realize Margo intently staring at her. Margo knew from an instant that she has seen that girl somewhere. And if memory served her correct, that girl was the same girl Antonio was sharing a dance with.

"Margo, it's not polite to stare," Allison scolded.

Margo ignored her and continued to watch. "Ally, you know that girl?" Margo asked. Allison followed her gaze and shook her head. "No, not really. I see her around but never engage in a conversation with her. Why?" Margo quickly looked away and turned to her friend. "Uh, nothing. Forget about it. Anyways, we should probably get to-"

"Hi, Margo."

Margo turned to see Greg Stevens, a guy who has a majorly crush on Margo, and smiled. "Hey, Greg. What's up?" Greg smiled nervously and began to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to… you know… hang out? At the park sometime?" he asked. Margo was about to answer when she noticed that his shirt was extremely damp. And not just his shirt-his arms and forehead were drenched with heavy droplets of perspiration as well.

"Are you… sweating?" Margo asked slowly.

Greg looked down at his shirt and moaned. "Oh, why does this always happen to me?" he groaned, running away. Allison cringed at glanced down to the ground. "Ew! He made a puddle with his sweat. Come on, Mar," she said, leading Margo around the puddle, but then pushed her friend out of the way when one of the baseball players came by.

"Hey, Allison. Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"Yes!" she giggled, taking the crook of his arms and walked off. "I'll see you in English, Margo!"

Margo watched Allison walk off and sighed. She walked down the hall down to her English class, when a voice made her stop in her tracks. "What? You're just going to walk past me without saying 'hello'?" Antonio's voice asked. Margo clenched her teeth and turned to look at him. "I have nothing to say to you. I don't want anything to do with you. So I think it's clear that I don't have to say hello to you," she said harshly. Antonio smirked and flipped his hair. Though Margo had no interest in him at all, she could still feel her heart banging like a bongo.

"There is no reason to act like this, _bonita_. I know you want me," he said flirtatiously.

"Trust me, Antonio. The only I want is for you to get out of my way and to leave me alone for good," Margo snapped.

She stormed past Antonio, trying to remain calm and collected. "Margo, why are you ignoring me? You were never like this the moment I laid my eyes on you!" he yelled after her. "Why is it so different?" Margo froze for a moment, not saying anything for a while. She turned around and stared at him dead in the eye.

"Because I met a guy who led me to believe that love was the most powerful feeling in the world, only to have my heart ripped out of my chest and destroyed right in front of me," she said. "I thought you were different, Antonio. Turns out I was wrong. All you ever care about is manipulating a girl's heart. For once, can't you be sincere for something without causing emotional damage? Can't you tell a girl you love her without hurting her so?"

Before Antonio could say anything, Margo turned and scurried down the hall. Antonio stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the spot Margo was at earlier. A true look of sincerity was written all over his face as he watched his classmates file into their respective classes. He was the only one in the hallway. "But," he mumbled. "I do love you."

* * *

Later school day, Allison was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard, eating her lunch. She munched on her snack wrap while she read Fruits Basket "Kiss her, Kyo-kun. Kiss Tohru like there's no tomorrow!" she exclaimed. A few of her classmates stared at her as if she lost her marbles. "My emotions! I can't control them! I activated my feels!" she bawled. Antonio slowly walked up to Allison and raised an eyebrow. He eyed her weirdly as he sat down across from her.

"Uh… you okay?" Antonio asked.

Allison quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Uh… yeah. This book just gets to me," she said nervously. "So how can I help you today?" Antonio flashed his all famous smirk and winked at her. "I love the way your eyes sparkle like a shimmering ocean-"

"What do you want, Antonio?" Allison interrupted.

Antonio stared at Allison for a moment before digging into his backpack and took out an envelope. He slid it across the table and stared at her. "I need some answers. Tell me why Margo wants nothing to do with me," he demanded. Allison scoffed and continued to read. "And why would I tell you Margo's personal business?" she asked.

"Because I really do like Margo. And I need to know how I messed things up with her," Antonio explained. "I want to make things right with her."

Allison looked up and stared at Antonio for a while, not saying anything. She bookmarked the page she was reading and looked at Antonio dead in the eye. "You were the first boy to ever talk to Margo, let along flirt. Her dad doesn't want her to interact with guys, but she fell in love with you anyways. But when she saw you dancing with that girl at your Cinco de Mayo party, she felt her heart withering inside her chest. It was even worse than the time she lost her parents," Allison said.

"Lost her parents? What are you talking about?" Antonio asked, now interested.

Allison looked around to see if anyone was around, and dropped her voice into a whisper. "It all started three years ago. Margo was Edith's age. Edith was three, and Agnes was a baby, so she doesn't remember. Anyways, there was a huge storm, and their parents were on a drive. When Margo got the call from a police officer, she went to the hospital with her babysitter. But by the time she came to the hospital… it was too late."

Antonio stared at Allison in disbelief. "Margo's… an orphan?" he cried out. Allison shushed him harshly and looked around. "You want the whole school to know?" she scolded. "But yeah, she's an orphan. After the funeral, she and her sisters were sent to Miss Hattie's Orphanage for Girls. That day, she promised her late mother that she would find someone that would find someone who'll love her for her, like the way her dad fell in love with her mom."

Antonio looked at his hands for a while, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "But… why didn't Margo tell me?" he asked. Allison opened up the envelope and smirked. "You think it's easy to bring up the death of a family member? Two, to be precise?" she asked. She pulled out one direction tickets with a backstage pass. She broke out into a scream and jumped out of her seat.

"Yes! One Direction, here I come!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked at Antonio and stared at him pointedly. "Antonio, don't tell anybody about what I just told you!"

Collecting her things and shoving them into her backpack, she took the tickets and ran back into the building, leaving Antonio sitting alone. The more the information sank into his skull, the guiltier he felt. He was starting to regret breaking Margo's fault, even though he doesn't exactly know what he did.

"I promise that I will win Margo's heart back," he declared. "Whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.1

While Antonio was talking to Allison on how to woo Margo, Margo was in the library doing some homework. Her head was buried in a book and she scribbled down writing furiously onto her notebook. Flora sat down in the seat next to her and smiled.

"Will there ever be a day that your head isn't in those books?" she teased.

"Never," Margo answered.

Flora sighed and took out _The Fault in Our Stars _novel and began reading it. "So what did Nathanial want this morning?" Margo asked, not looking up. "I told him I was in a rush to get to the bus, so I told him I didn't get breakfast. He went to McDonald's and bought me some food. He's just the sweetest guy you'll ever meet," she said.

"I'm glad you found your happily ever after," Margo said nonchalantly.

"You know, I could always help you with your happily ever after," Flora suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Margo warned.

Flora rolled her eyes and leaned in. "Margo, listen to me," she said seriously. "Antonio really wants to give love another go with you, and you're being completely insensitive about this. I can understand that Antonio hurt you and all, but that doesn't mean you completely turn down the offer of true love forever. Please, for your sake, just talk to Antonio."

Margo slammed the book shut and glared at Flora. "Let's get one thing straight, Flora: he shattered my heart into a million of pieces, and you expect me to fall right back into his arms after what he did to me? Fat chance." Margo stood up and went over to the bookshelf with the book in her hand. Flora got up and followed her. "I don't know why, but I think I was drugged with something and messed up with my thinking capability. I snapped back to reality when Antonio was dancing with that girl. It made me realize that boys were all the same: cute and heartless. All they care about is themselves and how hot girls are."

"Um, hello? Me and Nathanial?" Flora said.

"Nathanial doesn't count," Margo said quickly. "He may be the only one with common sense."

Margo put the book back in the bookshelf where she found it and scanned the shelves for another book. "Margo, maybe if you actually spoke to him and got his side of the story, then things wouldn't have turned out like this," Flora said. Margo slowly turned to her and stared right into her eyes.

"So it's my fault that things are what they are now? Is that's what you're implying?" Margo demanded.

"That is exactly what I'm implying," Flora answered. "If Allison was here right now, she'd be giving the same speech. You and Antonio had some sort of special connection. You need to talk to him, work things out and reconcile that connection. And if you don't, I will. And believe me, I will do that." Margo and Flora stared at each other for a while, until Flora turned around and walked away briskly. Margo watched as Flora walked off and stood crossed her arms.

"Who does she think she is, my mom? She can't tell me what to do!" Margo grumbled under her breath. "She wasn't there when Antonio shattered my heart into a million pieces. She can't possibly understand how I felt then."

She stood there for a while, not moving for a while. Finally, she grabbed a book from the shelf and walked back to the table where she was doing her homework, when she stopped dead in her tracks. The girl she was staring at this morning was looking around, standing near her table. She turned and spotted Margo and walked over. She dug into her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Margo. "I was told to give this to you."

Margo tentatively took the envelope and looked at the girl warily. "Who's it from?" she asked.

"Antonio," She answered.

Margo was about to tear up the envelope into pieces, but remembering the conversation she had with Flora earlier, she stopped herself in time. Curious, she tore open the envelope and read the letter. "Well, I best be on my way. It's too bad you and Antonio aren't together. You two would have been the cutest couple ever. He talks about you non-stop." Margo looked up and stared at her.

"Really? What does he say about me?" Margo asked.

"All kinds of things. He talks about how beautiful you eyes are, how smart and brainy you are, which he founds really cute, by the way. He also keeps going on and on about how your eyes are so luminous and all, and how they remind them on the brightly lit stars twinkling in the midnight sky."

Margo felt her cheeks heat up uncontrollably as she heard this. "H-he doesn't really say that, right?" she said. She was quite surprised to hear herself stuttering. "Are you kidding? He never shuts up about you! I mean, seriously! I've never seen Antonio hung up on a girl before, and that's saying something! That means he really likes you. Like, badly." The girls said.

"B-but, Antonio flirts with every girl in this school!" Margo pointed out. "How could he have a liking for me?"

"That's just trait every Perez men inherits. Antonio may seem like a player and all, and wealthy, but he really is a good guy. I'm telling you, Antonio isn't the guy everyone thinks he is." She looked at her phone and looked back at Margo. "Well anyways, I gotta run. I'll see you later!"

Margo watched the girl exit the library, her face still heating up. Margo sat down and reread the note sent from Antonio, her face locked on the sheet of paper.

_Margo,_

_. After school, I ask that you meet me at Salsa y Salsa. I wish to speak to you alone, mí amor_

_Antonio_

Margo folded up the note and tapped her fingers on the table. She unfolded the letter and reread it a couple of more times. What could Antonio possibly want to speak to her about in private? More importantly, why did that girl send it to Antonio? Margo bit her lips and picked up her pencil, twirling it in between her fingers. "Why should I trust Antonio?" she murmured to herself. "He's a player; I have no business with him." The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to bother her. And why should she care? He did break her heart at the party, and she hasn't trust boys since that day. But then the conversation with the girl replayed in her head, and it got Margo thinking. How well did she know Antonio exactly? Now that she thought of it, she had only spent time with Antonio for literally three days. Other than knowing that he loves to play video games, she didn't know much about him. The bell rang, interrupting Margo from her train of thoughts. She quickly packed up her things and walked out of the library, heading over to her next class.

* * *

Antonio sat a table at his family restaurant, awaiting Margo. He remained calm and was doing his homework, but inside he was extremely nervous. What would he say to Margo if she came? And what would be her reply to what he was about to say? He stared at his math homework, but he couldn't get himself to write the answer. He was growing impatient, and was nearly at the verge of ripping his hair out. He heard the door bell ring and looked up, hoping it was Margo. Unfortunately, it was the girl from earlier.

"There. I gave her the letter," she said as she walked up to him. "Now where's my goods?"

Antonio rolled his eyes and handed her a poster. She giggled and unfolded it, making googly eyes at it. "Dylan Dauzat is such a dream boat," she sighed. Antonio gagged and leaned back in his chair. "How can you fall in love with such an average guy?" he asked, flipping his hair. "He is not as good looking as me."

"Uh, excuse me? He is one of the sexiest guys in this planet," she protested. "He's so fine he makes the sun look cold."

Antonio rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew she could go on for hours. "I still don't see why you made me go and give the note to her. You could've done it yourself," she said, snapping him back to reality. "Oh I could if I would. But I can't, because she hates me. And I don't know why," Antonio said.

"Are you going to ask her why she hates you?" she said, taking a cookie from his plate.

"No, but I was hoping she would at least go out on a date with me. You know, take it slow," he replied.

The girl ate up the cookie and smiled at Antonio. "Well, Antonio. I wish you the best of luck. And whatever you do, don't go on a three hour rant on why you love her so much," she teased. Antonio blushed and glared at her. "If you have nothing better to do, get the hell out of here, Angel!" he yelled.

Angel smirked and pranced out of the restaurant just as Margo walked in. Margo walked over to Antonio and sat down. Antonio quickly shoved a handful of mints in his mouth and smiled at her. "Margo, I didn't think you'd come," he said. Margo shrugged and crossed her arms. "Yeah well, I didn't think I'd see you shove a handful of mint into your mouth," she said, sitting down. Antonio smiled sheepishly and swallowed up the mints. "Anyhow, I understand that you really don't want to see me, but I just wondering if you would like to join me on a date."

"A date? Like a date-date, or just like a hang out date?" Margo questioned.

"Well, depends on how you look at it," he replied.

Margo bit her lip and took a cookie. "What kind of date are you talking about exactly?" Margo questioned. Antonio smiled and swished his cup of milk. "How does going to an amusement park sound?" Antonio asked, taking a sip.

"Too good to be true," Margo answered.

"Come on, bella. Why is it so hard to believe? A nice Saturday evening, rides, prizes, cotton candy," Antonio said. Margo leaned back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. She did like amusement parks, and the last time she went to one was when Gru had first adopted Margo and her sisters. She tapped her fingers on the table and looked at Antonio. "Say I do go with you, why would you waste your time with me?" she asked.

"Why not? You're smart, sweet, beautiful," Antonio said, then stopped. _'I really do have a rambling problem,' _he thought. "And, I'd like us to try again. We had a bit of a fallout last time."

"Fine."

Antonio snapped back down to reality and looked at Margo. Did she say what she thought he said? "Fine," she repeated. "I'll go with you. I don't have anything planned Saturday, and I don't see a reason why to pass an offer to go with you, so I'll go."

"Really?" Antonio said.

Margo nodded. "But don't think that after this we're in some relationship. I'll go, but that's it," she said sternly. Antonio smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Great." Margo slightly smiled and saw his homework in front of him. "Need some help?" she asked nicely.

"Uh, number eight doesn't make sense," he said.

Margo scooted towards him, much to his liking and looked at the question. "That's because you used the wrong formula. You're using point slope form, not slope intercept form. That's for problem twelve through fifteen," she explained. Antonio quickly made his correction and sheepishly smiled at her. "I'm not really good at math," he said.

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect," she said.

Antonio looked at her and gazed into her eyes. "You are," he said. Margo blushed at this, too stunned to say anything. "Thank you," she whispered, brushing a lock of hair off her face. Margo smiled at Antonio, and he smiled back. They didn't say anything to each other, but merely stared at each other.

"Uh," Margo said after a while. "So, what else do you need help with?"

Antonio blinked and looked back on his paper, coughing a bit. "Uh, yeah," he chuckled nervously. Margo smiled and stayed back to help Antonio with his math homework. While Margo was explaining how to properly use point slope form, she continuously wondered if Antonio wasn't the guy she thought he was.

* * *

The next day at school, Flora and Allison were at their locker, waiting for Margo. Flora was still reading _The Fault in our Stars, _while Allison was coating her lips with lip gloss, looking at her reflection using her compact. "Why not watch the movie instead of reading the book?" Allison asked. Flora smiled at turned the page. "I can't just watch a movie without reading the novel. It's not kosher," Flora said. Allison puckered her lips and snapped her compact shut, shoving both items in the bag. "I think Margo is slowly rubbing off on you," Allison joked.

"Where is Margo, anyway?" Flora asked, looking at the time on her phone. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"Yeah. It's not like her to be late," Allison said. "It's almost eight."

Flora smiled and returned to her book. "You think she could be fighting with Antonio right now?" Flora asked. A moment of silence passed between the two, and the only thing audible was the clanking of lockers, squeaking of sneakers and the chatter of people. "Allie?" Flora looked up and saw Allison staring past her shoulders, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Flora asked. "What are you staring at?"

Allison merely held up a finger, and Flora followed her gaze, and she too was stunned. There, walking down the hall, was Margo, wearing the cutest outfit ever. Replacing Margo's usual attire was a strapless turquoise top, dark blue shorts, and sandals. Her hair was out of its hair tie and tumbled past her shoulders, with a pink flower hair pin on her hair. The students in the wall parted and she strolled past her, the boys staring at her in surprise, their mouths hanging open.

"Hey, guys," Margo greeted. "What's going on?"

"You, apparently," Allison replied, giving her a once over. "I mean, damn! Aphrodite has seriously done her job in the beauty department." Margo rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "I lost to a bet I had with Lucy and I promised her I'd let her give me a makeover," Margo explained. "I have to wear whatever Lucy wants me to wear for the next two months."

"What kind of bet did you two have?" Flora asked.

"How long would Agnes go on without eating churros."

Flora and Allison looked at each other and looked at Margo once again. "Well, Lucy obviously is a fairy godmother when it comes to fashion," Allison said, looking at Margo closely. "Are you wearing contacts?" Margo nodded and took out a few notebooks for her first three classes. "Can't you tell?" Margo asked nonchalantly. It was true. Margo had even switched her glasses for contacts,

"I hardly even recognized you," Flora said.

Margo smiled at closed her locker. "Margo?" The girls turned to see Antonio. He looked at Margo with a stunned expression. "Wow. I mean… wow. You look beautiful." Margo looked at her outfit and brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you. Uh, what's up?"

"I, uh, was wondering what time to pick you up," He said.

Allison and Flora raised their eyebrows and looked at Margo. Margo rolled her eyes at them and looked at Antonio. "I don't really mind what time. How about, say eight?" Antonio smiled and nodded his okay. "Okay. I'll pick you at eight," he said, then walked away. He looked at Margo over his shoulder and bumped into a wall. He laughed sheepishly and continued to walk down the hall.

"So you and Antonio are a thing now?" Allison teased.

Margo groaned. She had forgotten that Allison and Flora were there. "It's not like. He asked me out on a 'date'," she said, making air quotations around "date". "And I said yes. But we're not in a relationship. I already told him that."

"But if you two obviously have no chemistry, why are you going?" Flora asked. "Admit it. You want him back."

"I don't want him back!" Margo protested. "I'm only going so he can leave me alone once and for all. There's nothing going on between us."

Allison smirked and looked at Margo with a pointed look. "You say that now, but just wait. You fall in love with Antonio right back again. It always happen." Margo rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall. The bell to first period was going to start soon. "And how do know that?" Margo asked, clearly unconvinced.

"Because it always happen!" Allison exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what that person did to you, you secretly still love them. You say you hate them, but really you're saying that out of sadness. You're going on this date because you miss Antonio!"

Margo stopped and froze, her eyes fixed on the ground. "I don't miss him," she murmured, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm better off without him." Before Allison and Flora could say anything else, Margo ran down the hall. "Margo, wait!" Flora yelled after her. But Margo had already disappeared. "You didn't have to be so straightforward about it."

"Well, it's true," Allison said. "I'm never the person who lies when it comes to love. She knows she misses him, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Flora rolled her eyes. The bell rang and the student began heading to their class. "Let's go before we're late," Flora said. Allison shrugged and followed Flora to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Margo sat in Geometry, listening to Mr. Hartburner's long lecture about slope of a line. Margo, Flora, and Allison all sat at their usual table, with Margo in the middle, as usual. She blinked and held back a yawn, glancing at the clock. _'Eight fifty-nine. An hour and six minutes left,_' she said in her head. _Why can't class be over now?' _She sighed and tried to focus on the lesson, but zoned out because of Mr. Hartburner's voice. Allie looked up at Margo and pretended to fall asleep. Margo tried to hold back a laugh, but a giggle slipped out.

"Is something amusing, Miss. Sanders?" Mr. Hartburner asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"No, sir. I had something lodged in my throat, and I tried to get it out," Allison said, forcing back a smile.

"Hmm," Mr. Hartburner said, turning his back to the class. Allison grimaced and leaned in towards Margo. "I hate geometry, Margo," she whispered. "When the test comes around, you're tutoring me." Margo smiled and nudged Allison gently, when Margo's phone vibrated in her pocket. Margo took it out and saw that she had received a text message. Quickly looking up at Mr. Hartburner to see if his back was still turned, she swiped her finger against the touchscreen and read the message.

**I'm so bored. - A**

Margo looked at the text and looked up and saw Antonio looking at her. Allison and Flora leaned in and read the text, then followed Margo's gaze. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Allison teased. Margo rolled her eyes and quickly texted Antonio back.

**And texting me is your ticket way out of freedom?-M**

She sent the message to Antonio and scribbled down the notes. Once again her phone vibrated and she swiped the screen and read the text from Antonio.

_**Sí, mí amor. **_**But in all seriousness, you reall**y **do look beautiful. Then again, you have always looked beautiful to me –A**

Margo blushed at this and bit her lips. She looked and smiled at Antonio, to which he gave her a wink in return. Allison nudged Margo Margo playfully and winked. Margo rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her silky hair. Before she could reply, the fire alarm abruptly screeched throughout the classroom, making the students scream in shock. Margo screamed a bit and almost dropped her phone, but caught it before it hit the floor.

"All right, all right, settle down," Mr. Hartburner said, grabbing a folder. "Let's all file out neatly and-"

Everyone scrambled out of the back door, and Allison inhaled the air. "Freedom!" Allison cried out. Flora rolled her eyes and beamed when she saw Nathanial walking out. He smirked and winked at her, which only made her giggle. "He's so cute!" she squealed. "He's like a cute little puppy looking for love."

"Are you gonna give him the love he's looking for?" Allison teased her.

Flora blushed a deep red and shoved the laughing blonde. Margo rolled her eyes and looked at her phone, checking to see it Antonio texted her. "What a nice day," someone said. Margo looked behind her and saw Antonio leaning against the fence. "A perfect day to relax. Don't you agree, Margo?" Margo scoffed and walked towards him. "It's better than staying cooped up inside," she said. Antonio smiled at her, and Margo quickly averted her gaze from him.

"Tell me, do you like latin American music?" Antonio asked.

Margo looked back at him and shrugged. "I do like it, to be honest, It helps me get closer to the culture, and I do like dancing to some of the songs, even if I'm not to good," she answered. "What do you listen to?" Antonio asked. Margo looked at him and bit her lips. "Um… well, I mostly listen to Prince Royce, but I like enjoy Xtreme, Aventura and some Daddy Yankee."

"Ooooh, so you're a fan of latin American rap, I see," Antonio said, nudging her teasingly.

"Shut up! So what if I do? I like it," she protested defensively. Margo sighed and leaned against the fence. "I don't think you should come pick me up."

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"Uh, hello? My father?" she reminded him. "I don't think you'd want to be trapped in a block of ice again." Antonio nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "Y'know, I got sick because of that. Tell your dad that next time, trap me in something other than ice," he said. Margo smiled and giggled, and Antonio merely watched. "You have an adorable giggle."

"Th-thank you," she said, her cheeks tinted with red.

"You're twice more cuter when you blush as well," he added, brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear, then cupping her cheek. Margo stared at Antonio as her giggling died down and placed her hand over his. The two stared at each other for the longest of time, the breeze hitting their faces gently and their hair dancing in the wind. Slowly, Antonio leaned in, his eyes half closed. Margo's eyelids drooped a bit as well, and she too leaned in. Their lips were centimeters apart, until Mr. Hartburner pulled them apart.

"There will be no lip-to-lip contact here in campus," he said strictly.

Antonio looked at him then at Margo. "It seems that you were saved by the teacher, mi amor," he said. "But don't think that you're in the clear forever. I will get my kiss." And with that, he kissed Matgo's cheek and walked back towards the class. Margo just stood there, dumbfounded. She slowly brought her hand up to her cheek. "Wh-what?" she murmured.

* * *

During lunch, the girls were eating outside in the school courtyard, sitting down at one of the open tables. Flora was with Nathanial eating some McDonald's, sitting on his lap, while Allison and Margo were eating their lunch. Allison was looking through her facebook on her phone, when she dropped her phone and pounds her fists on the table

"Dammit!" she screamed.

"What's grinding up on your grill?" Margo asked, eating her hamburger. Allison picked up her phone and showed Margo a post. "Can you believe it?! Amy and Nick and going to the dating!" she yelled. Margo gave her a questioning look. "And that's… bad?" she asked.

"Yes, it's bad! Almost every cheerleader in this school is being taken by hot sport guys, while I'm still at the bottom of the food chain!" she growled.

She took Margo's hamburger and chucked it over at some geeky girl's head "Sure, take my food to ease your stress! It's not like I was gonna eat that," Margo said sarcastically. Allison sighed and tapped her nail on the table. "How come I'm not taken? I'm smart, I'm funny, I'm pretty! What do all those cheerleaders have that I don't have?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure… they… didn't scrape the wood off their nails, is that even possible?" Margo asked.

Sure enough, there were marks on the wooden table. Allison sighed deeply and looked at her phone as it goes off. She unlocked the phone and began to look all tense as she read the notification. "Nicki and Kyle are dating too," she hissed through the fake syrupy smile. She slowly puts her phone down and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. "If I get one more facebook notification…" Silence hung in the air, Mad Margo slowly scooted away from her, not wanting to get smacked if she went on some frenzy, bloody murder I'm-gonna-kill-some-guy mode. Allison's phone went off, and she unlocked the phone and checkec the notification.

"THAT'S IN! I'M DONE!" she screeched.

Everyone turned to look over, wondering what the commotion was about. Allison got up, grabbed her phone and bag and stormed off. A figure plopped a McDonald's bag in front of and planted two hands on both sides of her. She didn't have to be super smart to know it was Antonio. "May I accompany my beautiful princess on this fine day?" he asked. Margo mentally cursed herself for feeling so weak, since she felt her heart skip a beat, but she kept her cool and smiled. "I'm not your princess," she said.

"Not yet, you're not," he replied.

He sat next to Margo and she began opening the bag. She pulled out two Big Macs, two boxes of French fries, two boxes of ten piece chicken nuggets, and two cups of soda. "You went all out, I see," Margo commented. Antonio smirked and cupped her chin. "Anything to please you, _bella_," he said. Margo rolled her eyes and began to eat her sandwich. "So I've gone from 'princess' to 'bella'?" she asked.

"So you do care about what I call you," he said.

Margo blushed and looked at her food. "O-of course not! You're just trying to woo me so you can worm your way into my heart. You don't mean any of that," she mumbled. Antonio look her hand and kissed it, which made Margo look at him. "Margo, please, give me a chance. I know I did some wrongs, but will you be willing for me to treat you with the respect you deserve?" he asked. Margo looked at him for a while and smiled softly. "I'll trust you, Antonio. But after our date, don't think that we're a thing."

"Then I'll have no choice but to go through any length until I obtain the key to your beautiful heart!"

Margo gasped at this and slightly blushed. She picked up a chicken nugget, dipped it in barbeque sauce and held it out of Antonio. "Do you want a bite?" she asked. Antonio smiled and ate the chicken nugget. He smiled and did the same with her. "Eat," he ordered. She shrugged and ate the food with no complaint. She giggled a bit and finished some of her fries. "Thank you for the food. I take it I'll have to pay you back?"

"No need. The cute smile on your face is payment enough," he replied.

Margo looked at him and smirked. "What a Romeo," she teased him. "As long as you're my Juliet, then I have nothing to complain about," he said. Margo didn't anything and continued eating her food. Antonio suddenly took her hand, dunked her index finger in the barbeque sauce, then licked it off.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she demanded.

Antonio smirked and slurped the sauce up from the side of his mouth. "I enjoy the taste of barbeque," he simply said. Margo blushed even more and pulled her hand away from his grip. 'You're so weird," she mumbled. Antonio shrugged and continued to eat. Secretly, Margo watched him, the blush on her cheeks getting darker and darker. She was beginning to wonder if she was falling in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The week had passed, and it was now Saturday. Margo's date night with Antonio. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. In fact, ever since that morning, she's been I her room trying to find a cute outfit. It was almost eight, Antonio could be at the door. Margo was pacing in the living room, waiting for him to show up. Gru had left with Agnes and Edith to go buy some food, and Lucy had to make a quick at a friend's house. Gru already knew that Margo was going out, but what he didn't know was that she was actually going out with Antonio. She looked down at her outfit, hoping it wasn't too much. She decided to wear coral pink lace shirt, dark blue shorts, and beige sandals with coral pink straps.

"Don't worry, Margo. You already established this," she muttered to herself for what seemed like the twentieth time. "We're not going out on a date. I'm just doing this so he can get off my back."

Though she said that, she couldn't help but to feel excited, despite her dislike for Antonio for breaking her heart. Her heart was feuding with her brain, and it brought her a headache. Her brain was telling her that he wasn't worth her love and affection, yet her heart was telling her that she could at least give him another chance. Margo sighed and stopped pacing, glancing at the clock. It had just turned eight, so Antonio should be here any moment now.

_Ding-dong!_

'_Speak of the devil,'_ she thought. She walked over to the door, smoothing out her outfit and opened the door. There, Antonio was at her doorstep, with a bouquet of red roses in hand. He wore his usual black leather jacket over a purple plaid shirt, jeans and black converse"Hello, _bella," _he said, his voice making Margo's heart skip a beat. "I got this for you." He handed her the bouquet and rubbed the back of his neck. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Margo said, sniffing the roses. "They're beautiful, Antonio. Thank you for the roses."

"Anything to make _mi princesa _happy," he said. Margo didn't have to be really smart in Spanish to know he called her his princess, but she let that slide and smiled at him. "Let me put these away, and we can go. Okay?" she asked. Antonio nodded and Margo walked towards the kitchen. "You can come in if you'd like." Antonio walked in and closed the door behind him, sitting on the couch. Margo filled an empty vase with water and set the roses inside, then placed then on the counter and walked over to Antonio.

"Ready to go?" he asked, standing up on the couch.

Margo smiled and nodded. He took her hand and led her outside. Margo locked the door and turned to see Antonio on a motorcycle, which looked like it recently had been modified. With the help of some gadgets an updates here and there, it looked pretty dangerous.

"Hop on," Antonio said, tossing her a helmet. "And don't be afraid to hold on to me."

Margo looked at the helmet and at the motorcycle. "Hold on a minute," she said. "You're telling me we're driving around town in a motorcycle? Antonio, you're thirteen!" she exclaimed. Antonio smirked and looked at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Margo looked at Antonio and was momentarily lost in his eyes.

"See something you like, _bella?"_ he teased her.

Margo snapped out of her gaze and looked away. Antonio walked over to her, took her hand and guided her towards it. "I swear, if anything happens to me, I will hurt you," she threatened him as he helped her on. Antonio chuckled and got on himself. He revved the engine and he felt Margo wrap her arms around his waist when the motorcycle was a few feet off the ground. "I see you enjoy touching me, bella," he teased. Margo frowned and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up," she hissed. "How high does this thing even go?"

He smirked and began boosting the gas and flipped some switches. "As I as I want to, so hold on," he said. Margo screamed as the motorcycle took off down the streets and launched into the sky. She hid her face into his back and tightened his hold, panting heavily.

"Come on, bella. Just open your eyes. You'll live," he chuckled.

"We're a thousand feet off ground, Antonio!" she yelled, cowering further into him. "I'll be fine when my feet touch the ground."

Margo felt his laugh vibrate throughout his back. "You're missing the beautiful view. Just one little peek won't hurt you," he said. Curiosity got the upper and Margo slowly opened his eyes and felt her stomach lurch when she saw how far up they were. When she calmed down, she was able to see the beauty Antonio was talking about. The sight indescribably beautiful. Store rooftops were decorated with bright light and props for the upcoming holiday season, and together, they made an intricate design of multicolored dots and swirls, making the view even more breathtaking. Even though Margo was a thousand feet in the air, she could clearly see cars zooming down the streets. Such colors reminded Margo of a painting.

"I take it you like the view?" Antonio asked when he heard her gasp.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. "I've never seen anything like it before." She looked away from the view and at Antonio, who she caught staring at him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Antonio gently smiled at her and looked into her eyes. "You were just too beautiful for me to look away," he said. Margo bit her lip and turned her gaze back at the view, not saying anymore. Antonio looked away as well and allowed a comfortable silence to fall on them. Margo rested her head on his back and smiled contently as they rode in the night sky. Finally, they landed in the parking lot of Super Silly Fun Land and Antonio killed the engine.

'"It's been a while since I've been here," she said, accepting Antonio's help off the bike and removed the helmet.

"I must admit, I haven't been to an amusement park since I was a little chico. I figured we could both enjoy our time here," he said.

He looked at Margo and held out his hands. "Shall we?" he asked. Margo looked at him, and smiled. "We shall," she replied. The two smiled and ran towards the entrance. "Just don't cry when I kick your butt at all the game we play."

"Oh? Confident, are we?" Antonio asked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Margo held her duffel bag filled with stuffed animals as she watched Antonio win yet another game. It's been at least an hour or so since they came, and so far, Antonio's been winning every game they came across Antonio collected thirty, whereas Margo had fifteen. Earlier they had their face painted and got a picture taken. Antonio had little fangs and whiskers (he complained earlier that he wanted to be a ferocious lion, not cute and cuddly), and Margo resembled a kitten, with whiskers, a pink nose, and a grey and white combination of fur. Margo even bought headbands with lion and kitten ears for the both of them. After face painting

"Here you go, young man," the vendor said, snapping Margo from her daydream.

Antonio walked over to her with a stuffed lion in hand. "Aw, look at that," she cooed. "A lion and his cub" Antonio smirked at her and rolled his eyes. "Please, Margo. Anyhow, I have thirty-one, and you have how many?" he asked. Margo shook her head and looked away. "Whatever, Antonio," she mumbled.

"So where shall we go next?" Antonio asked.

Before Margo could answer, her stomach growled loudly, silencing the two. Antonio laughed at Margo as she averted her gaze away from him, her face a soft pink. "Or tell me, bella, would you rather grab something to eat?" Margo smiled sheepishly and let Antonio lead her to a cotton candy stand.

"Two cotton candy, please, señor," he said.

"Sorry, kids. I'm all out," he said.

"All out?" Margo repeated, her stomach growling louder. "Besides, the park's gonna close soon, and all the other vendors are closed. You kids better get going." Margo and Antonio said their thanks and began exiting the park. Antonio smirked as her stomach roared angrily. "I'm starting to wonder if you ate a real lion for lunch," he teased. Margo frowned and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Margo yelled. "Gru took Edith and Agnes shopping, and Lucky had to run an errand."

"And while you were waiting you didn't think about eating a bowl of cereal?" he asked.

"I wasn't hungry then," she argued.

Antonio took the bags and began putting the stuffed animals into different compartments. "Well, since we are leaving, I suppose we could grab a bite," Antonio said. He helped Margo onto the motorcycle and put on her helmet on her for. Then he got on himself and started up the engine. Margo slipped her arms around his torso once more and held on tightly as they flew into the sky.

After a while of flying (and a few loops in the air), they finally landed in front of Antonio's home. Margo stared at it in awe as she removed her helmet, unable to produce words. "Why do you look so stunned? You've been to my house before, no?"

"Well, yeah, but I've only been in the courtyard," she said, still mesmerized.

Antonio smiled and unlocked the front door, pulling Margo inside. He turned on the lights and Margo was even more stunned. They walked into the grand kitchen and he pulled out a chair for her. "Why are we here again?" she asked him. He took out some vegetables and other ingredients and got right to work. "Why don't you ask your stomach?" he countered, a visible smirk on his face. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, and Antonio laughed once more.

"Shut up! I-I just didn't think you of all people could cook," she mumbled.

"Cooking is just one of the essentials in my family. The chef at Salsa y Salsa, Maria, taught me how to cook when I was five. So whenever I got hungry, or had a beautiful girl as my guest, I would always have a special dish ready for them."

"Do you say that to all the girls you bring to your house?" Margo asked.

"Only you, bella," he said.

Margo rolled her eyes and looked around the kitchen. "Just cook," she said. Antonio chuckled but said nothing. Margo pulled out her phone from her back pocket and began piano tiles while Antonio cooked. After thirty minutes of playing, Margo looked up and watched Antonio work diligently. _'The way he's so focused…. He's trying to concentrate on fixing a dish just for me," _Margo thought, blushing a bit. She leaned back a bit and looked at the ceiling. _'I thought this date would be a pain in the ass, but this is actually really fun. And the surprising thing is that I'm actually enjoying it!' _

'Are you alright, bella?" Antonio asked.

Margo looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine," she assured him. He walked over and put dish in front of her, and immediately Margo's mouth watered. On the plate was yellow rice, with pieces of chicken on top, and a side of vegetables. "Eat it. I promise you, you will not be disappointed," he said. Margo picked up her spoon and ate a spoonful of the food. A content moan escaped her lips and she ate. "This is actually really good," she said.

"Well, I try," he bragged. "I suppose it comes naturally with all this handsome charm."

Margo rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and continued to eat. Soon Margo was finished and she smiled in content. "Are you satisfied with your care?" he teased her. Margo ignored his teasing and looked at him expectantly. "Thank you for the food, Antonio," she said. "So… what do we do now?"

"How about we just sit down and talk? There is still some things I don't know about you," he suggested.

Margo raised an eyebrows and chuckled. "Okay. What do you want to know?" she asked. Antonio pondered for a while and then turned to Margo. "Um… what's your nationality?" he asked. Margo smiled gently and played with her untouched fork. "I'm Irish and Italian," she answered.

"Really?" Antonio said. "Okay. Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite Book?"

"The Fault in our Stars?"

"Favorite movie?"

"The Notebook?"

"Favorite Latino?"

Margo stopped and looked at him, a dark red blush creeping onto her face. "You're cute when you blush, bella," he teased her. Margo didn't say anything, but merely looked at her hands. "You're the only Latino I know on a personal level," she muttered. Antonio smirked and tilted her chin upward, sliding his hand to her cheek. "Why did you do all this, Antonio?" she asked. When he didn't have an answer she continued. "Did you do this because you felt bad for breaking my heart, or was it because you felt sorry about me losing my birth parents?"

Antonio removed his hand from her cheek and stared at her, shocked. "I know Allison told you about my parents," she said weakly. Antonio remained silent for a while and looked down at his hands. "I really felt bad about hurting you, even though I don't exactly know what I did, and I wanted to make it up to you," he confessed. "So I asked Allison for help. She told me about how you lost your parents when you were young. I felt remorseful and I thought if I took you out on a date, you wouldn't hate me as much."

"Antonio…" Margo mumbled.

"Lo siento, mi amor. My condolences and I hope that you could ever forgive me."

Margo smiled and wiped the tears that slowly slid down her face. Antonio walked around the counter and pulled Margo into a hug, allowing her to sob in his shoulder. "I understand what it's like to lose someone you love," he said. Margo pulled away and looked at him, eyes glistening. "Y-you do?" Antonio smiled and held her hand. He led her out of the kitchen and they walked down the corridor.

"It was seven years ago, when my family was still living in Mexico. My mother, Anita, was a caring woman. She always put the needs of other before her own, very smart, and very beautiful. Sadly, she began very ill, and mo matter how hard we tried to make her better, nothing worked," he said. He picked up a picture of a woman with long, sleek black hair that reached her waist, brown eyes, and had gold hoop-shaped wedding. She wore a red traditional flamenco dress, and held a red and black lacy fan. "She died not too long after."

"I'm sorry," Margo said.

Antonio put the picture back and smiled at her. "It's alright. My mother would not want me to mourn forever over her death, so I try not to think about it as much," he said. They walked into the courtyard where the party was being held and walked over to a stereo. "What are we doing here?" she asked, perplexed.

"We are going to dance bachata," Antonio said, pressing play.

"Incondicional" came on and Antonio pulled her into his arms. "Antonio, I-I've never dance," she lied. It wasn't true. Margo would say she's very good at the dance. It was one of the reasons why she enjoyed listening to Latin American music. Not only because the singers had drop-dead sexy voices (Oh, Prince Royce), but she loved to dance to the rhythm. Antonio smirked and twirled her around.

"Just follow my lead. You'll be fine," he said.

And she did. Antonio was shocked to see how well of a dancer she was. She was able to keep up with his movements easily, and their bodies moved in sync. It was as if they were made for each other. "You little liar," he growled under his breath playfully. "You said you never danced before."

"Okay, so I may have taken notes on how to dance bachata in Spanish class," she admitted.

Antonio smirked and dipped her lowly. She held onto his neck and gave him a gentle smile. They slowly leaned in, eyes closed, when a flash interrupted their moment. They looked up to see Angel smirking at them, with her phone in hand. "Aw. How cute," she teased them. Antonio lifted Margo back up and looked at her with an annoyed glare. "What are you doing here, Angel? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"First of all, I live here. Second, that sentimental moment was too cute for me not to notice. I couldn't help but to watch," Angel said. "It's about time my brother asked out the girl of his dreams."

"Brother?!" Margo cried out.

Angel looked at Margo and glared at Antonio, who looked away sheepishly. "Let me guess: you were too caught up in her beauty that you forgot to tell her," she snapped. Antonio chuckled and looked at a confused Margo. "Lo siento, Margo. I didn't introduced you two properly," he said. "This is Angel Perez, my twin sister. Angel, this is Margo Gru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Margo," Angel said. "Antonio talks about you a lot."

"Wait, so… she was the one you were dancing with that night?" Margo asked.

"Si. You went to stop Edith from hurting people with her nun chucks, and Angel was upset because her date cancelled on her. So I asked her to dance with me to make her feel better," he explained. He paused and looked at Margo. "Is that why you stopped talking to me?"

"I saw you dancing with her and I immediately thought that I was nothing to you. I was heartbroken, and I thought that you were cheating on me. Gru found me and freezed you into a block of ice," Margo admitted. "I never should have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Smooth, Antonio," Angel said.

"Will you get out our here?" Antonio yelled. "Margo, lo siento. I should have told about my sister sooner or later. Please don't be sad," he said. Margo sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I thought that she was your girlfriend," she mumbled. Antonio smiled softly and tilted her chin so she could look at him. "There is only one girl who I would asked to be my girlfriend, Margo. And that girl is you. No one else can take away the feelings I have for you." Margo smiled and giggled as Antonio wiped the tears off her cheek and kissed her cheek.

"I'm, uh, gonna go now," Angel said, quickly walking out.

"I'm sorry," Margo said.

Antonio shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I had no intention of hurting you, mi amor. Could you ever forgive me?" he asked. Margo smiled and nodded. Antonio smirked and pulled her close. He spun her around and they continued to dance to their heart's content.

* * *

The night had ended and Antonio had dropped off Margo at her house. Antonio decided to take the stuffed animals to a few charities, and Margo had taken her fair share of the plushies. Now the night was coming to a close, much to kids' displeasure.

"I had an amazing time, Antonio," Margo said, holding onto her bag. "I know I said that after this, I didn't want anything to do with you, but I was hoping that… maybe, we could do this again?"

"I'd like that," Antonio said. He held out his hands and in it was the stuffed lion he won. "I want you to keep it, as a memento of this night."

Margo smiled and took it gratefully. "Thank you," she said. They shared a hug and stared at each other for a while. They closed their eyes and slowly leaned in, their lips inches away, when the moment was shattered by obnoxious noises. The teens looked to see the minions staring at them and making kissing noises. The two blushed and pulled away.

"Well, um, bye, Antonio," Margo said.

"Adios, mi amor," Antonio said.

Margo gave him one last look before entering her house and closing the door. She sighed heavily and listening intently to the revving of the motorcycle. Margo bit her lip and walked to her room. It was official: she was totally falling in with Antonio again.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been weeks since Margo's date with Antonio, anf it still gave her butterflies when she thought about it. Every time she thought about it, she begins to blush immensely. And it doesn't stop there. It went to blushing, to daydreaming, to full on becoming a stumbling fool. Oh yes, it seemed as if Margo has got it bad for Antonio. Because of Margo's sudden behavior, it made Gru suspicious and concerned. He had not seen Margo act so... differently in a long time. Not since Antonio came into the picture. So it wouldn't be a complete surprise when Lucy found Gru spying on Margo from the kitchen.

'Gru, what are you doing?" Lucy asked curiously.

Gru fumbled with the binoculars in his hands and hid them behind his back, not that it would do much anyways for him. "Um, nothing, my sweet," he lied. Lucy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She was no fool. Being a spy for so long, she could easily detect when someone was lying. "Really? You're going to say that to my face? When you're trying to hide binocular behind you?" she asked him.

Gru looked at the binoculars in his hands and scoffed. "What, this old thing?" he said. "This is not binoculars. These are... my newest invention. Wy deal with the struggle of wearing glasses when you could have... specatles 2.0?" Again, Lucy gave Gru the eyebrow. Gru sighed. He knew there was no way he would be getting out of this anytime soon. "Alright fine, I was spying on Margo, but I have a good reason! Look at her!"

Lucky looked outside and saw Margo twirling around in a circle, her hair free from her ponytail and flying around in different directions. "Okay, so she's twirling around. What's your point?" Lucy questioned. Gru put the binoculars down and began pacing around the kitchen. "Don't you see? Margo has not been herself for a long time. She's singing in the showers, she's dancing more frequently than normal, and she's giggling like some teenage girl," Gru said.

"Uh, maybe because she is a teenage girl," Lucy pointed out.

"I meant the teenage girl from the tv," Gru groaned. "You know, when one falls in love some junk like that."

Gru sat on the table and rubbed his temple. "It just doesn't make any sense as to why this would be happening," Gru said. Lucy smiled and kissed Gru's forehead. 'Gru, she's a young girl. I'm sure whatever's going on right now, it's sure to pass. Besides, what's the worse that can happen? She's going to fall in love and find herself a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

Gru looked at his wife in fear and worried. That was the last thing he wanted. The last time Margo fell in love, it was with Antonio. Gru growled as he remembered seeing Antonio occasionally flirt with Margo. No matter how hard he tried to kept him away from her, the boy seemed to find a way back. Gru smiled as he remembered encasing Antonio inside that block of ice. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing him frozen. Gru snapped out of it and looked at Lucy.

"No, Margo cannot fall in love. Under any circumstances," Gru said sternly.

Lucy walked over to the sink and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me. Antonio?" she asked in a bored voice. "That boy was no good. After all, he takes up after his father," Gru ranted on. "He could be next in line for villainy and we wouldn't know because he's 'Margo's handsome boyfriend'. If I haven't stopped him, he might have done some serious damage to her. Imagine what other boys would do to my little girl."

Lucy washed a plate and glanced over her shoulder. "You know, Gru. You can't stop her from growing up," she pointed out. "Try as you might, she'll leave us all one day and find someone she'll love. And there's nothing you can do about it." Gru shook his head in defeat. He knew his wife was right, but that didn't stop him from trying. Before he could say anything, Kevin and Dave walked in giggling, holding a picture in their hands. Gru glanced down at them curiously and paid close attention to the photo in their hands.

"Wait just a moment," Gru said.

He snatched the picture out of their hands and stared at it, shocked and anger. There, the photo clearly showed Margo in the hands of Antonio, inches away from kissing him. "Where," Gru asked angrily. "Did you get this picture?" Kevin and Dave looked at each other and hid behind Lucy. They knew how Gru gets when angry, and didn't want to be around him when he was truly provoked.

"What are you babbling on about this time?" Lucy asked.

"This!" Gru shouted, shoving the picture in Lucy's hands. Lucky smiled and looked at Margo through the window, who was hanging upside down from a tree. "So, you mean to tell me, that behind my back, she has been seeing this... this... _boy?" _

_"_Gru, it's no big deal," Lucy assured him.

"No big... no big deal?! Margo is not safe around him! You'd think she's learn her lesson about him, but she ends up running back to him! How could she do this?" Gru bellowed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Margo walked in with a rose in her hair, looking off in the distance. Gru stashed the picture under the coaster and glared at Margo angrily, though he flashed her a smile nonetheless. "Isn't it a beautiful day. I mean, the sky is blue, the sun is out, and not a rain in the clouds," she said, a dazed smile on her face.

"I'm sure it is," he hissed.

Margo felt her phone buzz in her pocket and whipped it out. "Um... I'm going out," she said suddenly, rushing out of the door. Gru paced around and kicked down a chair. "I should have known Margo would do something like this! But why?" Gru rambled.

"Gru, you can't protect Margo forever," Lucy pointed out.

Gru panted and shook his head. "Watch me," he said, then walked upstairs. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to that man?" she asked, going to back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

Margo ran all the way to mall, where the text Antonio sent her told her to go. She brushed her hair off her face and walked over to Salsa y Salsa, entering. The restaurant was dark and vacant, except for a table with lit candles and Hispanic music playing softly in the background. Margo slowly walked the the table. She brushed her fingers against the table and bit her lip, stifling a giggle.

"I see you like the arrangement, mi amor."

Margo turned around and saw Antonio smirking his infamous smirk at her. He walked over to her and handed her a single rose. Margo stared at him as she took the rose. "Was there a reason you called me down here?" she asked. Antonio smiled and took her hand, kissed it. "I grew lonely, and I was thinking about you, so I thought 'why not call mi princesa'?" He explained. "I was surprised to here to here, to be honest. I was expecting you to blow me off."

"Well, I had no intention of coming, Perez," Margo said quickly. "I just didn't have anything to do."

Antonio chuckled and pulled out a chair for Margo. "Whatever pleases you, my love," Antonio said. Margo eyed him carefully and sat down, curious. "So why am I here again?" Margo asked. Antonio held up a finger and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Margo confused and alone. Margo whipped out her phone and checked her reflection, making sure there was not a flaw in sight. She stopped and thought about this for a while, baffled at her actions.

_'What am I doing?'_ She thought. _'Why should I care about some boy?'_

As she thought that, Antonio's footprints echoed in the room, and Margo hurriedly shoved her phone into her shorts pocket. She looked at Antonio and saw a plate of cupcakes in his hands. He set them on the table and smiled when he caught her eye balling them hungrily. "I made them myself. I didn't want to eat them along, and I thought of you, so I texted you over."

Margo was touched by the affection and blushed a faint pink. "That's sweet of you. May I?" she asked. Antonio picked up a cupcakes and held it out for her. "Take a bite, mi amor," he coaxed her. Margo tentatively took a bite and closed her eyes, sighing. She gulped it down and smiled at him. "Chocolate. My favote" she said. Antonio leaned, centimeters away from her lips. Margo froze and waited for Antonio, but he smiled and wiped off the chocolate off her frosting. "I know, mi amor," he replied. Margo blushed and looked at her lap. Antonio walked over to the corner and grabbed an acoustic guitar. He walked back and kneeled in front of her. Margo stared at him, surprised and face beet red.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to perform a song for you" Antonio said.

Margo didn't know what to say, so she nodded. Antonio smiled and began to play, focusing his attention on Margo. He smiled at her and began to sing.

_I love you too much_  
_to live without you loving me back_  
_I love you too much_  
_heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

_I live for your touch_  
_I whisper your name night after night_  
_I love you too much_  
_There's only one feeling and I know its right_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

_Heaven knows your name and I've been praying_  
_to have you come here by my side_  
_Without you a part of me is missing_  
_Just to make you my whole life will fly_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

_I love... you too much_  
_I love you too much_  
_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_  
_You live in my soul_  
_Your heart is my gold_  
_There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_

Margo was in tears by the time he was finished, her hand over her mouth. She had tried so hard not to, but it was so hard when he had put so many emotions and feelings into the feelings. Antonio looked at her and wiped off her tears, caressing her cheek. "Mi amor, why are you crying?" Antonio asked. Margo sniffed and looked at him. "It was beautiful, it's just," Margo sniffed. "Why? Why me? Out of all the girls in the school, why did you choose me?" Antonio smiled and stood up, taking Margo's hand and pulled her up to her feet as well. He took her chin and stared into her glossy brown eyes.

"Because you're different than the rest. Unique, smart, beautiful, and never afraid to speak you mind. I fins that sort of thing attractive," Antonio said seriously.

Margo stared at Antonio and blushed a deep red. She didn't know what to say to something like that. She bashfully smiled and stared at her shoes. Antonio smiled and tilted her chin up, brushing a stray of hair off her face. He slowly leaned in, his hands on her waist. Margo's heart raced in her chest, the beating pounding against that rib cage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Closing both their eyes, they leaned and locked their lips together


	7. PSA

**A/N:**

**For everyone who had stuck by me from the beginning of this incredible literature journey, I want to say thank you. Thank you for always reading my stories and commenting. It made my day. What I'm about to say will not only break my heart, but yous as well, but I am officially discontinuing this story as well as deleting my PPGZ story. I've lost the spark, and I can't just sit here and allow you to suffer any longer than you already have. **

**With all the stress building up on top of me, I just can't deal with it anymore. So I'm ending it now. I truly an sorry. That's not to say that I'm leaving this site forever. Perhaps in the near future, I'll drop a new story, but for now, I have to say goodbye. **

**With deep regrets and sorrow, **

**sweetprincess900045**


End file.
